Big Girl Don't Cry
by xxpurebloodtwigaxx
Summary: CHAP 5 UPDEEET! LAST CHAP! THIS IS THE LAST CHAP OF THIS STORY! Mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai all! Saia orang baru di sini -_- Jadi ini fanfic pertama saya... Saya membuat fanfic ini karena terinspirasi dari lagu Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie.. Dun like dun read!**

**Disclaimer :: **J.K. Rowling

**Pairing :: **Draco Malfoy & OC

**Setting :: **Tahun ke-6

**Warning :: **OOC, Typo, gaje, (mungkin) gak nyambung ama judul, amburadul, alur cepet.

**Summary :: **Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah dirimu.

**Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang dan bermata kelabu duduk di dekat danau di belakang Hogwarts. Ia termenung. Seorang gadis berambut panjang lurus berwarna hazel dan bermata biru muda duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Hei Draco.. Lagi ngapain di sini?" tanya gadis itu.

"Oh, hei Quenne... Aku lagi mikirin seseorang.. Tumben kamu ke sini?" jawab Draco.

"Siapa yang sedang kamu pikirin? Blaise? Hahahaha... Kidding.. Tadi aku liat kamu ke sini, jadi aku ngikutin kamu deh.."

"Oooh, jadi kamu ngikutin aku ya? Dasar! Kamu itu suka banget ya ngikutin aku! Nge-fans ya ama aku? Hahahaha.. Aku mikirin Pansy.. Dia kalau senyum cantik juga ya!"

Draco berpikir Pansy cantik? Memangnya dia suka ama Pansy?, batin Quenne. "Oh..." kata Quenne singkat.

"Kok tiba-tiba kamu jadi singkat gitu? Kamu gak suka ya aku ama Pansy?"

"Nggak, cuma.. Kamu suka Pansy, ya?"

"Emmm.. Gimana ya... Iya sih... Soalnya dia manis.. Gimana kalau aku nembak dia?" tanya Draco sambil menatap Quenne.

"Hah... Terserah kamu aja..." Ia bahkan berpikir untuk menembak Pansy, batin Quenne lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya! Mau ketemu Pansy nih!" kata Draco sambil berdiri dan kemudian ia berlari pergi. Dan setelah itu, Quenne menaruh tangannya di dadanya. Sakit..

**Setelah makan malam, di koridor Hogwarts...**

Quenne duduk sendiri di sebuah bangku panjang. Tiba-tiba datanglah Draco dan si Parkinson bodoh tolol (ditabok Pansy) ralat, maksudnya Draco dan Pansy. Draco duduk di samping Quenne sedangkan Pansy berjalan ke asrama Slytherin.

"Hey, _guess what_?" tanya Dracp tiba-tiba.

"Kau jadian sama Parkinson?" tebak Quenne. Dan jawabannya pasti benar.

"_Yeah_! Kau pintar sekali, Ms. Quenne Mentha! Ternyata ia juga suka padaku! Bukankah itu hal yang sangat bagus?"

"Selamat ya..." gumam Quenne lesu.

"Hei, kau kelihatan tidak sehat, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Draco khawatir.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, aku harus kembali sekarang." jawab Quenne bohong sambil berdiri dan berjalan pergi, tapi seorang Draco tidak akan mudah dibohongi. Draco mengejar Quenne dan mengenggam lengan Quenne.

"_Hey, tell me what happen here, ok?_"

Dan Quenne mulai menangis..

"A-Aku baik-baik saja, Draco Malfoy, ku-kumohon biarkan aku pergi," jawab Quenne dengan suara serak.

"Hei, hei, apa yang terjadi disini? Jangan menangis.. Kumohon, beritahu aku,"

"A-Aku.." Dan tangisan Quenne makin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco Malfoy!" jawab Quenne setengah berteriak.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Jadi gimana? Hehhehhe... Saia bakal lanjutin ceritanya, tapi mohon di review ya... Mohon kritiknya jangan terlalu pedas -_- Maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu pendek.. Ini saya udah usahain dan begadang..**

**Ma'acii senior-senior dan pembaca!**

**Love, valenciamalfoy ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haii all! Author junior gaje, kyut, imut dan narsis ini kembali dengan Fanfic Big Girl Don't Cry chap. 2! Terima kasih atas tanggapannya yowkid dan Dian _**

**yowkid : iya, hehheh.. Slytherin.. Aku usahain chapter ini akan lebih panjang deh!**

**Dian : hai juga Mkasih, kamu juga semangat ya ;)**

**Warning :: **OOC, Typo, gaje, (mungkin) gak nyambung ama judul, amburadul, alur cepet.

**Udah malas tulis yang lain (_ _")**

**Dan mari kita mulai ceritanya!**

**BIG GIRL DON'T CRY CHAPTER 2**

Sebelumnya..

"Kau apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco Malfoy!" jawab Quenne setengah berteriak.

Dan tentu saja Draco Malfoy tercegang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa selama ini Quenne Mentha mencintainya.

"A-Apa? K-Kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya.. Itu benar.." jawab Quenne sambil menangis dan berlari pergi meninggalkan si pirang itu.

**Di kamar perempuan Slytherin..**

Quenne menangis tersedu-sedu di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menangis. Tetapi tangisannya tak terdengar sedikit pun. Seseorang melangkah menuju ke Quenne. Quenne cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Dan ternyata yang datang adalah Pansy Parkinson. Ya, pacar Draco Malfoy.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Quenne dingin.

"Tuh, Drake mencarimu. Keluar gih," jawab Pansy sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Apa? Draco mencariku? Aku bahkan belum siap untuk berbicara dengannya, batin Quenne sambil berjalan keluar kamar perempuan.

**Di ruang utama asrama Slytherin..**

Draco Malfoy berdiri kaku. Ia tahu ia memang belum siap untuk berbicara dengan Quenne, tapi ia harus berbicara dengannya **malam ini**, kalau tidak ia akan gelisah dan tidak akan bisa tidur.

Dan Quenne berjalan ke ruang utama Slytherin, matanya terlihat sembap. Jaraknya dengan Draco sekitar 2 meter.

"Tahukah kau..." kata Draco sambil berjalan ke arah Quenne. Memperdekat dirinya dengan Quenne. Dan jarak mereka sekarang menjadi **dekat**.

Quenne mundur 2 langkah. "Tahu apa?" (Tahu isi -_- *author ditabok*)

"Kau adalah perempuan tercantik, terbaik, dan paling perhatian padaku," Draco tersenyum pada Quenne. Hati Quenne mencair, senyum itu, senyum malaikat yang manis dan tulus yang hanya dimiliki oleh Draco Malfoy.

"Kau bohong, yang kau maksudkan itu Pansy, buktinya kau memacarinya,"

"Dasar bodoh, dari dulu kau selalu begitu, tertipu dengan lelucon-lelucon konyolku, mana mungkin kupacari dia, di hatiku hanya ada **kau**" Draco tersenyum sambil mendekati Quenne. Sehingga kepalanya sejajar dengan mata biru Quenne.

"Tatap mataku, Quenne Mentha," kata Draco lagi.

Dan Quenne mematuhi kata-kata malaikat**nya**, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata kelabu Draco. Dan hatinya meloncat tidak beraturan. (Author gak tau bahasanya -_-)

"_**You're the only one that I love, my beautiful angel," **_kata Draco sambil tersenyum (lagi -_-) pada Quenne.

"A-Apa? Kau pasti berbohong, Draco Malfoy," bantah Quenne sambil mendorong Draco.

"Aku tidak berbohong! Apa gunanya aku berbohong?" Draco berjalan cepat ke Quenne.

Quenne menutup terkepal erat di sampingnya. Ia mengira Draco Malfoy akan membentaknya. Tapi tidak, nyatanya hanya ada sesuatu yang hangat yang berada di badan Quenne. Dan ketika Quenne membuka matanya. Hanya ada Draco Malfoy yang sedang memeluknya. Tangan Quenne yang tadinya terkepal erat sekarang terbuka dan berada di punggung Draco. Mereka saling berpelukan.

"_**I love you so much, Quenne Mentha, you're my life, never ever leave me, please be mine,"**_

"_**I will, Draco Malfoy,"**_

Quenne Mentha tersenyum senang.

Tetapi mereka tidak menyadari ada yang memerhatikan mereka dari tadi.

Ia adalah...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**WAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! AKHIRNYA! CHAPTER INI SELESAI JUGAA! T_T SAYA MEMBUATNYA DALAM WAKTU 1 JAM!**

**So?**

**Thanks for reading and review please! Flame accepted but don't be rude -_-**

**Love, valenciamalfoy ..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haiiii again! Author pengupdet kilat ini kembali! Hohohho.. Mau nyampein beberapa balasan nih utk yg udh review.. Mungkin chapter ini adalah chapter terjelek -_-**

**Yowkid: Makasih utk sarannya di chapter ini. Thnk u so much :D I apreciate it.. Selamat membaca chapter ini..**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur cepet, nggak nyambung..**

**Nah, kita mulai ceritanya yah?**

**Sebelumnya...**

Tetapi mereka tidak menyadari ada yang memerhatikan mereka dari tadi.

Ia adalah...

Ia adalah Fred Weasley. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa murid Gryffindor ini bisa ada di asrama Slytherin kan? Jawabannya adalah Pansy Parkinson.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan cintamu sejak dulu, Weasley?" tanya Pansy yang sekarang berada di belakangnya.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa membantumu mendekati Quenne, tanpa syarat,"

"Tumben sekali kau mau menolongku,"

"Karena aku suka pada Draco, ya, kau tahu itu, dan ketika siang tadi ia meminta tolong aku untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya, hatiku sakit kau tahu, sangat-sangat sakit, tapi untung aku segera tahu bahwa kau menyukai Quenne, jadi kita bisa saling menguntungkan, bukan?"

"Ya, itu betul,"

"Nah, mulai sekarang kita bekerja sama, _deal_?"

"_Deal_,"

Mereka berdua kemudian berpisah..

Sementara itu Quenne melepaskan pelukannya. Begitu pun dengan Draco.

"Ya sudah, kau pergi tidur dulu sana, ini sudah malam, sampai ketemu besok," kata Draco sambil mencium kening pacarnya itu. Dan wajah Quenne merona seperti tomat.

"Kau juga, bye," kata Quenne sambil berjalan ke kamar perempuan.

Draco tersenyum dan kembali ke kamarnya.

**Paginya...**

Murid-murid menjalankan ritual pagi (-_-) bangun, mandi, berpakaian dan keluar dari asrama mereka masing-masing, makan pagi di aula besar dan memasuki kelas pertama mereka hari ini.

Tak terasa sudah jam istirahat, Quenne Mentha keluar dari kelas ramuan. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Draco. Ia pergi ke danau. Tempat favoritnya dan Drake. Ia berjalan sambil tersenyum sepanjang jalannya. Dan ia terhenti ketika melihat suatu kejadian di tepi danau. Kejadian yang membuat emosinya bercampur aduk. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang platinum yang ia sangat kenal sedang mencium seorang perempuan berambut coklat lurus yang hampir mirip dengannya. Ya, Draco Malfoy dan Pansy Parkinson. Hati Quenne tersayat. Ia tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Ia berlari pergi sejauh mungkin.

Sementara itu, Draco melepaskan ciumannya.

"_**WHY DID YOU DO THAT? You know I don't like you, Pansy!**_"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Draco!"

"Ya, aku tahu itu! Tapi aku hanya mencintai Quenne! Bukan kau!" bantah Draco.

Dan Pansy berlari pergi. Tapi ia tidak menangis. Ia malah tersenyum licik. Ia memang sudah merencanakan hal ini.

**Di suatu tempat sepi yang gelap di Hogwarts...**

Quenne sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Quenne menangis. Ia memang bodoh. Semalam Draco memang hanya bercanda. Ia adalah perempuan Slytherin terbodoh yang pernah ada. Ia menaruh harapan pada Draco terlalu banyak. Dan lihatlah sekarang akibatnya.

Seseorang melangkah mendekati Quenne. Seorang pemuda Gryffindor berambut merah yang mencintai Quenne. Ya, Fred Weasley. Ia duduk di samping Quenne.

"Hey, hey, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku merasakan sakit.."

"Siapa yang telah menyakitimu, Quenne Mentha?"

Dan Quenne menceritakan semuanya pada Fred.

"Sudahlah, kau tahu bahwa Draco tidak bisa dipercaya,"

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah.."

Dan Quenne menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Fred.

"_Big Girl Don't Cry.."_ kata Fred sambil tersenyum. Tapi dibalik senyumnya itu hatinya merasa telah memenangkan hati seorang Quenne Mentha. Dan Draco Malfoy telah jatuh.

"Kau sangat baik padaku selama ini, Fred,"

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, Quenne,"

Quenne langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Fred. Ia menatap Fred.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, selamanya,"

Quenne bingung. Fred memang orang baik dan Fred jauh lebih perhatian padanya daripada Draco. Tapi haruskah ia mengkhianati cinta Draco? Bisakah ia menghapus nama Draco Malfoy dari hatinya dan menulis nama Fred Weasley?

Dan saat itu juga Draco Malfoy muncul di balik dinding..

"Quenne.."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**HAHAAHAHAH! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! SAYA DI SRUH UPDET KILAT OLEH DELLA ANASTASIA CANDRA TT_TT Pemaksaaan!**

**NAH, DELLA BAGAIMANA? TT_TT**

**THANKS FOR READING! KEEP REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haiii lagiii! Ternyata chap yg lalu adalah chap terbagus bukan terjelek o Wah, updet kali ini cepet banget TT_TT Gara" banyak yang nuntut saia untuk updet kilat! CUKUUUP YAA! TT_TT *author stress* Oh iya, author akan membalas ripiuw yang diberikan pada chapter yang lalu..**

**Yowkid : Hey! Thanks for keep review ya! Hehehhe.. Jangan kena serangan jantung gara-gara kaget di chapter yang lalu ya... *plakk***

**Dell : TT_TT Konfliknya kupertegang disini.. Biar kena stroke :P *author ditabok***

**Nicole : Tidak kusangka chapter ke 3 adalah chapter terbagus :D**

**Chapter 4 : I need you, it's not my fault..**

**Sebelumnya...**

Dan saat itu juga Draco Malfoy muncul di balik dinding..

"Quenne.."

Quenne berdiri. Begitu pun Fred.

"Draco.. Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Kau melihatku tadi ketika aku—"

"Ya, aku melihatmu," potong Quenne sambil buang muka (hati-hati tuh disapu)

"Malfoy Ferret, kau telah menyakiti hatinya, bodoh.." kata Fred dengan wajah muak.

"Aku tahu! (baru nyadar selama ini Drake itu tahu *plakk*) Tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Pansy menemuiku dan dia tiba-tiba menarik wajahku untuk menciumnya! Tentu saja aku berusaha melepaskannya!"

"SUDAH! CUKUP! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI!" teriak Quenne sambil berlari pergi.

"Dasar Malfoy bodoh, kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita," ejek Fred sambil berjalan pergi.

Kemudian Draco mengejar Quenne. (Kejar-kejaran kayak bocah aja *ditabok*)

**Di danau...**

Quenne duduk dan menangis. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Draco berjalan ke arah Quenne. Ia berjalan dengan pelan.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Quenne sambil menangis.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya,"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, kita sudah **berakhir**," Quenne sengaja menekankan kata berakhir.

"Tidak, kita belum, kita baru saja memulainya," kata Draco sambil tersenyum.

Draco menarik lengan Quenne. Quenne berdiri. Draco menarik Quenne agar mereka lebih dekat. Quenne menaruh tangannya di bahu Draco. Dan tangan Draco berada di pinggangnya.

"Tatap mataku, Quenne. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun,"

Quenne menatap mata Draco. Ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang penuh kasih sayang di dalam mata Draco. Kasih sayang yang ditujukan padanya.

Draco mencium Quenne dengan lembut. Quenne merasakan bibir Draco yang hangat. Ciuman itu sangat penuh dengan kasih sayang. Tidak lama kemudian Draco melepaskan ciumannya.

"_**I love you so much Quenne Mentha. I'll never fall in love with another girl,**_"

Fred dan Pansy memerhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Dasar cewek keganjenan! Sok banget sih!" tukas Pansy marah.

"Heh! Apa maksudmu ngatain Quenne? Kayak kamu itu cewek paling perfect aja! Aku heran kenapa cewek-cewek pada suka ama _**Ferret**_ itu! Padahal mukanya standar-standar aja tuh!"

"Heeh! Kamu juga diam ya! Nggak usah ngatain Draco!"

"Sudah-sudah! Kita gak usah bertengkar terus! Lebih baik kita sekarang mikir! Gimana caranya biar kita bisa dapat apa yang kita inginkan! Aku juga udah gak tahan kerjasama ama kamu!"

Pansy dan Fred berpikir. Fred akhirnya mempunyai ide.

"Aha! Aku punya ide! Kita akan jalanin ntar malam! Sini aku kasih tau kamu!" kata Fred sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Pansy.

"Hahaha! Bagus juga tuh! Kamu pintar juga!"

"Iya dong, siapa dulu doong, Fred gituloh!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hohoho! Gimana? Penasaran kan apa rencana mereka selanjutnya? Makanya, tetep ikutin story ini sampe finish!**

**NAH, DELLA SI PEMAKSAAA, GIMANA? UDAH PUAS? TT_TT You are murdering me, key? **

**Keep ripiuww! I need ripiuw to make the next chapter more great!**

**Love, valenciamalfoy...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai all! Maav updetnya lama banget *plakkk* soalnya author lagi sakit T^T.. Pasti readers udah kangen kann sama author kyut dan imut ini ? *kissbye kissbye* *author ditabok* T^T**

**Chapter yang lalu ada yang review tapi lewat inbox heheh.. Kayaknya ini chapter terakhir deh.. Tapi tenang aja! Author mau bikin FF baru pasangan Scorpius & OC . Hoho.. I like to create my own character.. **

**Warning : Alure cepet kembali!**

**Chapter 5: Happily Ever After.. **

**Sebelumnya...**

"Hahaha! Bagus juga tuh! Kamu pintar juga!"

"Iya dong, siapa dulu doong, Fred gituloh!"

Quenne dan Draco berjalan bergandengan ke koridor Hogwarts menuju ke kelas mereka selanjutnya, kelas ramalan (atau entah apa namanya itu). Pansy dan Fred berjalan ke kelas mereka selanjutnya masing-masing.

**Saat makan malam di Aula Besar...**

"Heh? Mana Quenne? Dia gak ada daritadi tuh.." tanya Draco pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Mungkin dia di perpustakaan lagi.." jawab Blaise santai.

"Drake, kalau kamu udah selesai makannya.. Aku mau ngajak kamu ke suatu tempat ya.." kata Pansy.

"Kemana lagi? Aku akan ikut bersamamu yang penting kau tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh lagi seperti tadi siang."

"Nanti kau akan tahu. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi."

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Cepetan habisin makanannya sebelum makanannya hilang seperti kemarin lagi!" kata Crabbe sambil mengambil 2 potong ayam goreng.

**Sementara itu di meja Gryffindor...**

Fred mengambil sebuah piring dan menaruh beberapa potong ayam, beberapa cumi-cumi goreng tepung, dan sayur kangkung. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar sambil membawa piring tersebut.

**Di perpustakaan...**

Quenne menutup buku ke-7-nya. Ia bersandar pada kursi kayu yang sedang ia duduki. Ia sendiri di ruangan itu. Ia memegang perutnya.

"Astaga! Aku belum makan! Ini sudah lewat jam makan malam! Astaga aku harus bagaimana?" seru Quenne.

"Tenang saja, aku membawakanmu makanan kesukaanmu," kata seseorang sambil menaruh piring berisi makanan.

Orang itu adalah Fred Weasley.

"Ah, kau _**terlalu**_ baik, Fred, sampai kau repot-repot seperti ini," kata Quenne sambil menarik piring itu ke depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, silahkan dimakan," kata Fred pada Quenne sambil duduk di kursi di dekat Quenne.

Quenne memakan makanan yang diberikan oleh Fred. Ia berusaha untuk tidak kelihatan rakus. Tetapi ia lapar sekali.

Beberapa saat kemudian, makanan itu sudah dihabiskan oleh Quenne. Quenne meminum jus labunya (sejak kapan ada? -_- Alah, anggap aja Quenne ke perpus bawa jus labu).

"Ah, terima kasih Fred," kata Quenne sambil tersenyum pada Fred.

"Hehheh, tidak apa-apa,"

**Sementara itu di koridor Hogwarts yang gelap...**

"Uh, Drake.. Aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk.." kata Pansy gugup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco.

"Aku mau minta tolong kau pergi bersamaku ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil buku untuk membuat ramuan Polyjuice.. Soalnya aku nggak berani sendirian ke sana.."

"APA?" teriak Draco pake megaphone. (_ _ ")

"HOIIII! NGGAK USAH PAKE MEGAPHONE KALLEEEE'? PAKE TOA AJA!" (Elah.. Pansy.. Sama aja, udang!)

**Ehm.. Maaf (- _ -) Tadi itu humor lewat.. Kembali ke cerita..**

"Hah? Hellooooh? Kok gue sih? Ihh.. Gak lepel (baca: level) deh eike ke perpus.. Ikkh, lu kira eike kutu buku? Ngapa nggak Blaise aja? Ihhh.. Jijay deeh eike.." kata Draco sambil bergaya banci.. (Author digeplakk Draco)

"Kan aku maunya sama kamu... Blaise kan penakut.. (Bukannya Draco lebih penakut? ***no joke***)" kata Pansy sambil ber-_puppy eyes _(Sumpah jelek banget, kayak kuda kebelet sambil makan pete).

"Iya deh, kutemenin sekalian aku juga mau ketemu ama Quenne.." akhirnya Draco menyerah.

Pansy menarik Draco ke perpustakaan.

**Di perpustakaan...**

Quenne dan Fred duduk di sofa di perpustakaan.

"Uh, Quenne, aku kan udah bawain kamu makanan, boleh gak aku minta tanda terima kasih gitu dari kamu?" tanya Fred agak takut.

"Hehheh.. Ya boleh laah! Emangnya kamu mau apa?" tanya Quenne penasaran.

"Uh.."

Fred mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Quenne. Ia mengecup bibir Quenne. Itu memang tidak apa-apa.

Tapi sialnya, Draco melihat hal itu. Tentu saja ia marah, apalagi ekspresi Quenne tidak marah, Quenne hanya duduk dengan kaku.

Pansy tersenyum keji. Aku memang pintar sekali, _timing_-nya sangat _perfect_, batin Pansy.

Draco berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Quenne melihat Draco. Ia melepaskan ciuman Fred.

"Maafkan aku Fred, tapi aku harus pergi," kata Quenne sambil berjalan mengikuti Draco.

Setelah Quenne berada di luar perpustakaan, Fred tersenyum keji. Begitu pun Pansy.

"Ahahahah! Pintar 'kan aku? _Timing_-ku sangat _perfect_!" kata Pansy sambil tertawa lepas.

"Iyaa, iyaa, tapi aku kan yang punya ide!"

"Eh, kita liat yuk mereka!" kata Fred lagi sambil berlari mengejar Draco dan Quenne.

"Yuk!" kata Pansy sambil mengikuti Fred.

**Di danau hitam...**

Draco melempar-lempar kerikil-kerikil dengan amarahnya ke dalam danau. Ia tidak peduli ada makhluk apa di dalam danau tersebut.

Quenne mendekati Draco.

"Draco, aku—"

"Kau benar Quenne, kita memang sudah berakhir, hatimu sekarang untuk Fred 'kan.." kata Draco.

"Draco, tadi Fred menciumku karena ia bilang ia ingin meminta hadiah karena dia sudah membawakanku makanan.." jelas Quenne.

"Tunggu dulu, Pansy juga membawaku ke perpustakaan jadi.."

"Mereka bersekongkol untuk menghancurkan hubungan kita!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

Pada saat itu juga Pansy dan Fred muncul.

"O'oh.. Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu.." kata Fred.

"Fred! Kukira kau orang baik! Tapi ternyata kau.. Kau ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaanku!" seru Quenne. Ia kecewa dan marah.

"Pansy! Sejak awal aku sudah mencurigaimu! Mulai dari kau menciumku di danau!" seru Draco.

"Drake, aku—" kalimat Pansy terpotong.

"Alah! Mulai sekarang kita musuh!" teriak Draco.

"Fred! Jangan berani-berani untuk mendekatiku lagi!" teriak Quenne juga.

Fred dan Pansy berlari pergi. Mereka sudah bubar. Sudah tidak ada kerja sama antara mereka.

Quenne dan Draco saling bertatapan.

"Draco, bagaima—" kata-kata Quenne terputus. Draco menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Quenne.

"Sssh.. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menghancurkan kita.. Karena cinta kita akan melebihi apapun, _my angel_," potong Draco.

"Aku mencintaimu, _my prince_," kata Quenne.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari _apapun_, _my angel_," kata Draco.

Mereka berdua berciuman di Danau Hitam. Tempat yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Tapi tidak bagi pasangan ini. Danau Hitam adalah tempat paling bersejarah di dalam kisah cinta mereka. Tempat dimana kisah cinta mereka dimulai dengan kasih sayang.

**-THE END—**

**Yeaaaah! Akhirnyuuaaah! FF ini selesai! -_- Okay, judulnya gak nyambung yah -_- maap.. Tapi, **_**the title is nothing**_**! The ending is everything! **

**Nah, perjalanan saia gak akan berakhir disini... Saia akan buat FF Scorpius & OC seperti yang saia katakan di pembukaan chapter** ini** hohoo..**

**Okay, thanks for reading Big Girl Don't Cry, readers!**

**See you in another FF!**


End file.
